1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions comprising deformable hollow particulates and fatty substances or agents, i.e., lipophilic materials such as oils and/or waxy compounds, water-in-oil or oil-in-water emulsions, lipophilic gels, pastes or anhydrous cast products.
This invention also relates to novel cosmetic/dermatological compositions useful for the makeup, care and hygiene of human skin, both of the face and of the human body, including the scalp and the is mucosae, haircare and also for the therapeutic treatment of the skin and the mucosae. Thus, the compositions of the invention can comprise, inter alia, a skin or haircare cream, a balm, a lotion, a gel, an ointment, a blush or a fluid or cast makeup foundation, a dermopharmaceutical ointment, a cleansing or makeup removal milk, or a deodorant or sunscreen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic/dermatological compositions having a high content of oil, and more especially those having a continuous fatty phase, tend to deposit on the skin a film with a greasy, sticky or tacky feel, often accompanied by a shiny appearance, making them unattractive or even preventing their use. This is particularly the case when repeated applications are required on the scalp or face, and more especially for users or patients having greasy skin or skin afflicted with acne. Furthermore, the presence of a large amount of fats makes it difficult to spread the composition on the skin.
In point of fact, a large number of cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents can be formulated only in the presence of a large amount of fats, and in particular in an anhydrous medium or a medium having a continuous fatty phase. This is, in particular, the case with active agents which are unstable in water. In addition, some compositions intended for dry or even very dry skins require the presence of a continuous fatty phase.
Thus, serious need continues to exist in this art for cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions containing fatty substances, and even lipophilic active agents, which do not impart a sensation of greasiness and/or stickiness to the skin, or a shiny appearance.